dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Timebomb192potato/Puerto Changueses Love Augusto Pinochet
Also known as Big in Puerto Chango. A version of the Ensemble Darkhorse, where interest in a character (or an entire work) is sparked by an audience well-divorced from the production source, particularly if the show is released in other countries. Places with different cultural baggage often hook onto different characters, whether or not these are the ones pushed by the story. This is even more of a gamble when one character's personality and motivations have a direct tie to the culture of origin. In addition, what may be considered a bog-standard genre piece in the home country may be considered new and exciting in a country that hasn't been exposed to the particular genre yet. Since many companies get paid by foreign distributors simply for the right to air, how shows do overseas is not always of direct concern to the original producers. Other times, these characters are not tightly connected to a single story and are more an owned property, and may get their own storylines released more or less exclusively in certain countries. Anime and Magna * Digimon Adventure (including Adventure 02) is adored almost totally unironically in Puerto Chango, curiously, Boomerang airs the first season: 4 times a day. In fact, many fans hates Digimon Xros Wars and Digimon Adventure Tri, since they are angry about fanservice for nostalgia. * Many fans are wondering about the rating on Saturdays... How Sazae-san (on Puerto Chango 1 in 1990) has risen audience on a Saturday where it competes with a Chilean-American show (Sabado Gigante, on RTL in 1988)? The answer is that it emits at 7:30 PM (Sabado Gigante airs at 6:30PM, after ECO en RTL), and many people are waiting for the news (Telediario). As many people love the series (as the Chespirito of Japan), since it is the alternative against Sabado Gigante. And even today, many people are at a point of discussion, which is the best. * Sailor Moon is a celebrated anime in Puerto Chango. In fact, when Puerto Chango 5 began to reair the series in 2016, they chose to air the show in Spanish with the Japanese audio track aired via SAP. Live-Action TV *Japanese tokusatsus: **Dai Sentai Google-V and Choudenshi Bioman: While it's just another Super Sentai series in Japan, it is extremely popular by Germans in Puerto Chango. Despite both Google-V not having a SúperEquipo counterpart until 2010 with the Antologia SúperEquipo miniseries *SúperEquipo series: **The second series (aka: El SúperEquipo) is very popular in the 80's, but the most popular character (nowadays) in the franchise was Battle Cossack (Guerrero Cosaco). Why? Why it was very popular this character? Why in the recent series it appears as a loner? And why is the apprentice of Aka Ninger from SúperEquipo: Ninninger, as the prologue (in the first episode)? The reason is the actor Veshnyak Azhishchenkov, who he is known for the role of Battle Cossack II since SúperEquipo: Fiveman. Up to fan requests, the character has its own Megazord (aka: Shogun Ruso) in a film of Operación Fantasma (named: "Operación Fantasma: Terror en el puerto de carga (feat. Guerrero Cosaco)") Western Animation *Tom & Jerry, TMNT (1987 series) and Woody Woodpecker: In Puerto Chango they are almost "the" definition of a classic quality cartoon. For decades STEPC programmed Tom & Jerry, 1987 TMNT series (in 1991-1995) and Woody Woodpecker on TV, especially when technical difficulties occurred and they had to broadcast something of general interest to keep their audience watching (like how, in 1992, "Visitando al Viejito Pascuero" had to be taken off-air due to a fire in the Radio Munchenbürgo studios, and Puerto Chango 1 had to put on Tom & Jerry, Woody Woodpecker and TMNT instead) *Raggedy Ann & Andy: A Musical Adventure: It is known as the first time many know the franchise in Puerto Chango. Was premiered (only for television) in 1983 on PCTS. It was popular from 1985 to 1990 occasionally repeated in every New Year on Puerto Chango 2. Because during those years, that sells this movie on VHS and Laserdisc. Now only for DVD since 2012, and the Blu-ray relase is very unknown until Christmas in 2015. *Hanna-Barbera funny-animal cartoons (Yogi Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Magilla Gorilla, Secret Squirrel, Atom Ant): Is very popular in the Münchenburgo region thanks to its cuteness and overall weirdness. It's even beaten Digimon Adventure, Tom & Jerry and Looney Tunes in terms of popularity in Boomerang. *''Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats'' is DHX Media's biggest franchise in Puerto Chango, rivaling only My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic in its success and still regularly rerun to this day. It is so popular that in 2013, DHX and Creators' Syndicate licensed out the property to Figgelmünch Film Animation to create a Heathcliff animated feature specifically targeted at the Puerto Changuese fanbase. The ticket sales in Puerto Chango alone paid for the film and it's the fifth highest grossing Puerto Changuese-produced film of all time. *''Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat'' is very popular in Puerto Chango. It still airs a decade after it premiered and has a ton of merchandise that never got to America. It also got it's own Happy Meal toys in the country. *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' airs around 10 times a day on Nickelodeon Puerto Chango, alongside Sagwa. And the only other things on Nick Puerto Chango are Nicktoons, Nick Jr. shows, Canadian cartoons, local versions of British and American game shows, and, for some inane reason, Cartoon Network's ex-network darlings The Amazing World of Gumball and Adventure Time. All the kidcoms and live-action programming that air on Nickelodeon in the US are designated to other channels such as Comedy Central Family, 28Comedia, and Puerto Chango 1 instead. Radio *Curiously, many people love to the Spanish version of "Radio Taiso" (aka: Educación Fisica en Radio). Because it was aired in the morning, by some radio stations (Infinita, Radio Puerto Chango 2, W Radio or Desierto). Since, it was a gift reward of Japan to Puerto Chango in 1983 (date where poverty is abolished). People *Political people: **The Chilean dictator: Augusto Pinochet. He's generally known for killing many Chileans during his reign as a dictactor, but he's a celebrated national hero in Puerto Chango, with his own holiday, many streets and buildings, a city, and even a soccer team named in his honor. He (including US, British and French politicians) was responsible for the 1982 coup, whom the former president Hector Formoza, committed suicide because of an economic crisis that occurred in late 1981. **The hero of the coup of 1982: Ignacio Salgado, was popular in Puerto Chango, because it is the dictatorship lasted very little from 1982 to 1984. Since who was one of the people who told Puerto Chango as a neutral country, and it was he who abolished the overall poverty, as later became the country as a copy of Chile to a billionaire country like Singapore or Hong Kong. He is currently President of the Senate of Puerto Chango, from 2012. *Contemporany people: **Don Francisco was one of the Chilean TV stars to be famous in Puerto Chango (due by the high ratings on Sabado Gigante, since 1996, when is recorded by Univision in Miami) but he was huge in the Santa Fe region, after the premiere of Sabado Gigante in Puerto Chango. **Veshnyak Azhishchenkov, a disgraced Soviet general who fled to Puerto Chango and headed the military occupation from 1982-1984, is still a popular person to this day. After that, he became Puerto Chango's version of Adam West (due to the character: Battle Cossack (or Guerrero Cosaco, is known by fans as Battle Cossack II/Guerrero Cosaco II, since their debut in SúperEquipo: Fiveman) from El SúperEquipo (Puerto Chango's adaptation of Battle Fever J), in the film: Leyendas SúperEquipo: Big One (2012) and the episode 10 of SúperEquipo: Ninninger), where he could do anything for a paycheck. Many fans today, wonder why the actor plays the character to have great affection with the fans, and the reason is that the original actor was taken to focus on the Hispanic theater in Ireland (but returned to Puerto Chango in the early 90's for safety reasons due to the Troubles). And so it was the origin of the character was the most popular in the franchise, in having more appearances since the recent series by one or two episodes. Music * Silvio Rodriguez, a singer of Cuban trova, it was famous in Puerto Chango. Since the 1992 album "Silvio" and "Silvio Rodriguez en Chile", was one of the biggest selling albums in Puerto Chango for January and February 1993. * Kraftwerk: Puerto Chango has more fans of Kraftwerk than any other country in the world. Computer World was a best seller, and one of the first "Mix-ed" concerts and one of the last with Karl Bartos was at the 1989 National Games in Münchenburgo. * The J. Geils Band are still popular in Puerto Chango some 30 years after they were big. "Freeze Frame" is still popular at karaoke bars and "Centerfold" was used as the theme song to the local Spanish dub of Kenan & Kel. * Soul Coughing, a 1990s alternative rock band based in New York City, were massively popular in Puerto Chango. "Circles" is still a part of radio programming 20 years after it's release, and they toured there in the 90's to huge crowds. For example they performed a concert during their El Oso tour in 1998 in the Estadio Freia in Alcapaz, which seats 700,000. Mike Doughty has toured Puerto Chango to huge crowds during his solo career as well. For example, Mike performed in 2014 with his band in the 220,000 seat El Gran Domo de Münchenburgo domed stadium in Münchenburgo. * Devo are very popular in Puerto Chango. "Whip It" is a mainstay in bars, and it's the only country that Total Devo and Smooth Noodle Maps have been re-released in. Category:Blog posts